Un nou inceput
by Alessariddle
Summary: un nou inceput harry


_**Autoarea: pai….uite si o poveste(fic) in romana. Sunt prea putine si noi sunem prea multi autori din Romania care scriem in engleza.Sper sa va placa. Review!!!!**_

_DISCLAIMER: ( rusine sa imi fie ca nu stiu ce e in romana): Nu detin personajele din Harry Potter._

**_Un nou inceput_**

Privesc iar spre padure. Nu vad nimic, nu simt nimic decat imi aud gandurile . Nu stiu ce se intampla cu mine si daca viata asta mai e a mea. Am aflat ca Ron si Hermione nu au fost niciodata prietenii mei. Spioni ai lui Dumbledore, momiti de autoritate si bani, au mintit si au inselat pe parcursul a 5 ani. Si inca nu regreta…si nu vor regreta niciodata. E dureros sa vezi ca oamenii care ar fi trebuit sa te cunoasca, care au avut cele mai multe ocazii sa vada copilul care se ascunde in spatele eroului, au avut ochii inchisi.

Ma simt pirdut si suparat. Pierdut, pentru ca iar sunt singur pe lume, suparat, ca mi-am permis sa tin atat de mult la ei, sa am atata incredere in ei. Trebuia sa imi dau seama. Am fost un prost. O parte din vina am avut si eu ca nu mi-am dat seama. Ii invinovatesc pe ei ca nu au reusit sa ma cunosca, dar nici eu nu am reusit sa ii cunosc pe ei. Stiam ca Hermione are un respect prea mare si nesanatos pentru autoritate, dar niciodata nu mi-am imaginat ca poate sa fie atat de mare. Niciodata nu mi-am imaginat ca in momentele crancene nu va lua decizia cea buna si niciodata nu mi-am imaginat ca o sa puna autoritatea in fata prietenei noastre. Sper sa reuseasa cineva sa o trezeasca pana nu e prea tarziu. Am trecut prin multe impreuna si nu pot sa nu tin la ea. Tot ce sper e sa realizeze ce a facut inainte sa fie prea tarziu si inainte ca atitudinea ei sa ii strice viata.

Ron, stiam intotdeauna ca este mai gelos din fire si ca pentru el banii inseamna mult, poate prea mult. Dar, intotdeauna am crezut ca o sa poata sa treca peste ele cand este in discutie prietenia noastra. Sper sa nu primeasca un soc prea mare de la viata pentru aceste "calitati".Mai sper ca el si Hermione sa fie fericiti, dar din pacate nu ii voi putea ierta niciodata si nimeni nu va putea repara raul pe care l-au facut. Neincrederea in oameni se strecuara in inima mea si stiu ca de data asta nu voi mai putea sa o tin la distanta. Sper, pentru binele lor, sa nu isi dea seama niciodata ce au facut. Pentru ca le va fii prea greu, acesta este unul din adevarurile pe care un om nu poate sa le suporte si nu le doresc nici lor sa realizez ce au facut.

Eu incerc acum sa imi vad de viata , ma gandesc la un nou inceput si poate sa pasasesc Europa. Nu stiu ce o sa fac dar asa nu se mai poate. Aici durerea este prea mare si haosul este prea aproape de mine. Ma simt ca si cum universul ar fi pe cale sa ma inghita si nu e o senzatie prea placuta. Nu am ajuns singur in lumea asta si trebuie sa imi gasesc locul oricare si orinde ar fi el. Poate celelalte continente vor fi mai bune pentru mine si daca nu sunt macar am incercta, macar m-am departat pentru un timp de moartea si distrugerea care vaneaza prin aceste parti. Nu sunt perfect si nici atot puternic, nu imi dorec lucruri ci sentimente nu imi doresc realizari ci intamplari in sine. Doresc ca traiesc si aici ma simt ca un om mort. Nu stiu si nu ma intereseaza cum va reactiona comunitatea vrajitorilor ca marele Harry Potter a plecat. Nu cred ca datorez nimanui nimic. Eventualele datorii le-am platit cu varf si indesat, am avertizat cand a fost nevoie. Am sustinut adevarul cand trebuia. Nu au dorit sa auda. Nu au dorit sa ma asculte. Pe jumatate decizia de a pleca este si a lor. Nu ma vor decat in momentul in care au mari probleme, nu ma asculta cand acele probleme se pot evita. Nu pot si nu o sa fac nimic pentru ei. Am incercat, nu s-a putut.

Acum am grija de mine, cum am invatat de mic. Pana la urma o sa-mi gasesc locul si atunci o sa duc o viata asa cum am vrut. Nu o sa fie totul perfect, sunt constient de asta. Dar nu doresc perfectiune, doresc placere de a traii, fara a fi supus la drame ca fiind parte din rutina. Atat stiu. Atat caut. Atat sper. Poate a venit monentul in care sperantele si visele mele se implinesc. Tot ce stiu e ca a venit momentul in care sa fac ce pot sa le ajut sa se implineasca.

_**Vedeti butonul ala mic pe care scrie "go"?Apasati-l si lasati o parere!**_


End file.
